A blue light emitting diode may be configured to provide substantially white light by providing a yellow phosphor to convert a portion of the blue light to yellow light. The resulting blue and yellow light may mix to provide substantially white light. A diffuser may be provided to enhance color mixing and to thereby provide a more uniformly white light. Known diffusers include barium titanate, titanium dioxide, aluminum oxide, silicon dioxide, and silica.